


black cats are indeed unlucky

by neptunian



Series: for the moon and his star (tsukkiyama week 2019) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Divergence, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, chat noir tsukki, i winced while writing this because theyre oblivious, ladybug yamaguchi, they're both stupid, they're in Tokyo instead of France, tsukkiyama miraculous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunian/pseuds/neptunian
Summary: "Say sike, honey bug." Kei is still staring; he's dangerously staring at those slightly pouted lips wet with spit."I'm not saying sike, silly kitty." Ladybug bites back, but all Kei can think of is grabbing the other's cheeks and smother his face with kisses.Tsukkiyama Week 2019: Day 4 (Confession/Superheroes)





	black cats are indeed unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who doesn't know what Miraculous is, it's a show revolving around Marinette/Ladybug (Yamaguchi, in this case) and Adrien/Chat Noir (Tsukishima) who are students that live a double life because they're heroes too!
> 
> Marinette wears a red spandex suit with dots (like a ladybug) and she transforms using her earrings (which are usually black, but become the color of a ladybug when she's Ladybug).
> 
> Adrien wears a black spandex suit with a belt and black kitty ears. He transforms using a silver ring (that becomes black with a neon green paw print).
> 
> Their miraculouses (earrings and ring) beep when they're running out of time before they transform.

It's Valentines Day, the one day everyone goes all out to show extreme affection in any way especially to their partners. Red decorates the entirety of the city, heart and flower decorations evident no matter where you look. Tokyo is still alive and bustling, seemingly brighter and busier than the rest of the year so far. It's truly a perfect day to love and feel loved; coincidentally also a perfect day for Hawk Moth to strike and send his evil butterfly once he smells misery, pain and anger from someone who's blessed to be hit by Cupid's arrow, but not blessed enough to be liked back.

Well, it would be a perfect day, if he and his fellow superhero Ladybug have not captured the mentioned villain three days ago.

Kei's on top of a random high building, takes one last peak at the people on the streets, and sighs in defeat. Earlier, he had decided to do some rounds around the city just in case Hawk Moth still has some tricks up his sleeve, and now that he has seen none, he sags on the building's railings. The fact that he's a single and lonely teen is now emphasized, and he thinks it can't get any worse than this.

"Chat Noir?"

He obviously spoke too soon.

When he turns to the left, he sees the superhero he has been infatuated for a while now, with one hand on his hips and another to tuck his stray hair on the back of his ear (_no, no, no, don't follow that movement, Kei, you stupid, whipped idiot!_).

The moment Ladybug walks to where he's—very trying his best to not get lost in the other's jet black hair kept in a ponytail as usual—standing is when he responds. "Ladybug? Decided out of nowhere you were going to be my Valentine? Or did you hear my heart calling out your name?" He smirks, but he only hopes the other man won't see through his facade.

Ladybug rolls his eyes and also leans against the railings, only an arm length away from him. He cradles his cheek with one hand and sighs with a mixture of relief and regret. "Just wanted to check if Hawk Moth's still going to attack as usual. Glad I didn't found anything."

Kei hums and looks away, eyes now casted on the busy street below. There's a teasing grin in his lips as he says, "Huh, I thought of the same thing. Is this like, a total soulmate thing? Because last night, I dreamt of you and I, our pinky fingers connected with a red string—_oof!_"

Ladybug elbows him hard and quick, making him lose compusure for a moment. The shorter one snorts seeing Kei stagger. "No, it means we're superheroes who take our jobs seriously."

Kei rubs the spot below his ribs and forgets the pain, grinning at Ladybug. "Didn't get asked out today?"

The other's breath hitches. Kei's afraid he's crossed the invisible border they've unspokenly drawn between them, but Ladybug speaks, shaking him out of that thought. "Uh, well, yeah. Nobody really... likes me that way." He scratches the back of his neck. An image of his bestfriend doing the same thing momentarily flashes in Kei's brain, making him blink and shake his head. _That was weird. Not my fault Yamaguchi does this often when he's shy._

"Did I hear that right?" Kei, with genuine shock plastered all over his face, sticks his pinky finger inside his ear and pretends he's digging for earwax. When he examines said finger and flicks like he really got something, Ladybug laughs and rolls his eyes. "Nobody? Nobody liking you? Really? Nada?"

Ladybug's still laughing, but quieter. "I'm not that great in real life."

"Oh now you're just straight up lying, aren't you," Kei faces Ladybug, slightly standing straight with hands on his hips. There's a scrutinizing look on his eyes, making Ladybug raise his eyebrow (or, so what Kei assumes. It's hard to see beyond that dotted mask and silky bangs). "The strong, fearless, smart Ladybug? Doesn't have at least one admirer? That's just incomprehensible, my prince." Obvious admiration is dripping from his tone, but he's too far up his genuine confusion.

"Where'd you learn such a big word?" Ladybug teases. There's a faint blush on his cheeks and Kei hopes it's because of the nickname and not the chilliness of the night. "And yeah. I don't really stand out at school. All the girls and guys only approach me when they want my help either for school," He raises a finger. "Or if they want to get closer to my bestfriend." He raises a second finger. Ladybug pouts, now placing both his elbows on the railings and craddles his cheeks with his palms.

"Say sike, honey bug." Kei is still staring; he's dangerously staring at those slightly pouted lips wet with spit.

"I'm not saying sike, silly kitty." Ladybug bites back, but all Kei can think of is grabbing the other's cheeks and smother his face with kisses. He sets aside the butterflies he feels in his stomach, pretends Ladybug's teasing tone at the end doesn't set off fireworks in his chest. He tears off his eyes from Ladybug's face and traces his jaw with his eyes until he fixates his view on the other's red, dotted earrings.

"Maybe if we knew each other personally then you can finally say someone does like you."

They look at each other, sadness evident on both their eyes. They stare at each other for a few more seconds, letting their longing for each other slowly build up, before looking away hesitantly and looking down on the street below.

Said longing is still between them, but is now a wall they must not touch, cross, nor destroy. It's what they need to do in order to protect Tokyo; it gives sense and purpose to their masks and to each their transformation. It's a big part of being Ladybug and Chat Noir, and who are they to tamper what their future generations have successfully passed on to them?

The air's heavy and thick, cold and filled with tension. _What a nice way to celebrate Valentines Day. Congratulations, Tsukishima Kei for being a dumbass who cannot stop his own mouth around his crush! _Kei thinks with party poppers bursting in his head and a mournful taste on his mouth. He eyes the people below, natives and tourists alike, merry and warm. _Atleast the people are safe, _He thinks some more. _Although, I'd definitely preferred to be at home, or even be with Yamaguchi on this day._

"Chat Noir? A penny for your thoughts?" Kei blinks melancholy away from his system and shrugs. "Just thinking about how I shouldn't have left the house." his ring beeps and now he only has two claws left. There's about ten minutes left before he transforms back to spindly, snarky, Tsukishima Kei. "My ring really had to beep now, huh."

Ladybug's earring also beeps, and they look at each other before laughing. Kei decides, for the umpteenth time he's already heard it, that Ladybug's laugh is his favorite sound. "Well, would you look at that."

"Or listen, rather." They laugh even more, forgetting about the invisible wall for a moment. Kei decides to imagine that right now, at this very moment, they're just teenagers. He forgets about the masks and costumes for a moment and just listens to both of their laughter, slowly losing their breaths.

"Anyway," Ladybug wipes a tear from the corner of his eyes, sighing. They're leaning on the railings like earlier. "I'm thinking of the same thing... or maybe—if Cupid's nice to me enough—maybe... he'd let me spend the day with my bestfriend."

It clicks within Kei's head, and he smiles despite a part of his heart breaking. "You like your bestfriend?"

Ladybug bites his lower lip before answering. "I am a fan of clichés, as unfortunate as that is."

They're silent once again, Kei racking his brain to think of something else to talk about. They're both under a countdown, and if he doesn't part ways with him in a happy note, he's going to regret it for the rest of the year. "Tell me about your bestfriend, honey bug?"

The crowd below are singing along with a man playing a love song in his ukulele, Kei hears. He's set himself up to more heartbreak and he really doesn't want other people to rub it on his face but he sees a shy, yet lovestruck smile on Ladybug's lips. "He's... well, he's tall. Probably around your height? He has blond hair like you too, but less flexible and not really on the flirty side. He's blunt and mean at times, especially to people he doesn't share a viewpoint with. Sometimes, he's mean to me too, but I think he doesn't do it on purpose..."

"He's dumb!"

"He's in a College preparatory class, I beg to differ."

_Just like me! _ Kei wants to exclaim, but holds himself back. "He sounds terrible," Instead he clicks his tongue, unnecessary and unexplainable guilt settling in the pit of his stomach out of nowhere.

"Right?" Ladybug giggles, and this time it's Kei whose breath hitches. "But... he's very nice beyond his words. He doesn't really say what he means and does the nicest things for you, even small deeds that can be missed if you blink. If given the chance, I'd tell him of all the things I've noticed about him, and why I'm awfully fond of him."

Kei peers to his left and sees Ladybug looking at the moon with soft eyes and a small smile. He decides that he looks best this way, among his all other beautiful looks. Whoever Ladybug's bestfriend is must be blind for not seeing this angel's warmth and glow, and Kei slightly frowns at that thought.

"You really love him that much...?"

"It's been years, Chat Noir." He sounds breathless. "I may be someone known and acknowledged to the city, but it's different without the costume on."

"What if he likes you too...?" Kei finds himself asking absentmindedly. "I mean... you've been friends for years? What if he's in love with you too?"

Ladybug looks back at him, eyes a little tired and sad. "Maybe in another lifetime." Kei wants to confess to him, sincere and a little less flirty than his typical attempts, but decides against it. If he does, then what? Where do they go from there?

His ring beeps, only one neon green claw left. Ladybug looks at his ring, and sadly smiles. "About time you spend the rest of your Valentines Day somewhere happier and warmer."

"I..." Kei wants to object, wants to stay a little longer, but Ladybug starts standing up straight and shaking his arms. It's their cue to part and he can't do anything else about it. Ladybug gives him one last smile, and waves his hand goodbye.

"Honey bug? Care to be my Valentine next year?" Kei's confident and flirty bravado returns, hands crossed over his chest and a grin on his face.

"If you turn out to be my best friend, kitten, then why not?" Kei's too shaken up by the sudden petname like he hasn't given a lot to Ladybug that he doesn't notice the other disappear in his sight and start swinging on posts and traffic lights with his yoyo, disappearing into the night.

Before transforming out of his Chat Noir costume, he thinks about Ladybug's advice to spend the rest of his day somewhere warmer and happier in extension. An image of Yamaguchi and the strawberry shortcake they bought yesterday flashes in his mind, and he smiles. He dials his bestfriend's phone the moment he slips on his glasses.

Kei frowns when Yamaguchi doesn't pick up. "That's weird... he always does." He tries again, a little more worried this time.

It rings for a while before he answers, a little breathless. "Kei?"

The blond lets out a sigh of relief and spares a smile barely present. "Happy Valentines Day, Yamaguchi."

They're silent for five seconds until he hears a guffaw from the other line. "You just want that strawberry shortcake, don't you?"

"You know me so well," Kei laughs now too.

"That's what a best friend is for, right?" He hears sadness from the question but before he could ask, Yamaguchi speaks again. "Come here fast before I finish the whole cake, Tsukki!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." He says without his usual venom, and starts heading to his bestfriend's house with a warm feeling on his chest and a big smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! in this fic:
> 
> 1) yams' hair becomes black and slightly longer (just long enough to make a tiny ponytail) and his freckles can't be seen because of his mask oof  
2) kei's hair becomes a little bit longer and messier and his vision gets clearer that he doesn't need glasses  
3) forgive my children for being so utterly oblivious yet in love im gonna cry i hate them  
4) kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> say hi to me on twitter @ranpotwt!


End file.
